ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Xiaolin Showdown (2021 TV series)
|creator = Rebecca Sugar Christy Hui|starring = Tara Strong Hynden Walch Yuri Lowenthal David Kaye|opening = Come & Get It by Selena Gomez|country = United States|language = English|num_seasons = 6|num_episodes = 156|runtime = 27 minutes|company = |distributor = |network = Boomerang|first_aired – last_aired = 2021-TBD|name = |seasons = 6|episodes = 156|original_run = 2021}}Xiaolin Showdown is a 2021 American animated television series, created by Rebecca Sugar and Christy Hui. It is a reboot retelling the original version. Plot TBA Characters Main Characters *'Omi' (voiced by Tara Strong) - The Xiaolin Dragon of Water, an yellow orphan and is the first dragon-in-traing raised by Master Fung. *'Raimundo Pedrosa' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, and a cool kid from Brazil. *'Kimiko Tohomiko' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, and the only female member of the team. Kimiko is the most tech-savvy member of the team and comes from Japan. She also has feelings for Raimundo. *'Clay Bailey' (voiced by David Kaye) - The Xiaolin Dragon of Earth and a cowboy came from Texas. *'Ping Pong' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - The 5th monk chosen at the Xiaolin Temple as Xiaolin Dragon of the Wood who appeared in Season 5 throughout. Other Characters *'Dojo Kanojo Cho' (voiced by Eddie Murphy) - A size-shifting Chinese dragon, Dojo serves as the Xiaolin Warriors' main mode of transportation and wisecracking advisor. He often shows affection for Master Fung. *'Master Fung' (voiced by Jackie Chan) - A wise old master, trainer, and guide to the Xiaolin warriors, he provides the Xiaolin warriors advice that can help them solve their problems. *'Master Monk Guan' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A legendary Tai chi master who has traveled the world a dozen times, and has defeated many opponents using only his famous Spear of Guan which was later given to Omi but gives his favorite copy of the Spear of Guan to Raimundo. *'Grandmaster Dashi' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - The grandmaster Xiaolin monk, who imprisoned Wuya in a chest underground 1500 years ago. He appeared along Dojo when Omi traveled to the past, seeking a second puzzle box. He was friends with Master Monk Guan and Chase Young, and met Omi when he assisted the three in the battle against Wuya. *'Adalgisa' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - a lonely barefooted girl who was a childhood friend of Raimundo. *'Jangox' - a sea serpent that can breathe on land and water, and is Omi's pet. Villains: *'Chase Young' (voiced by Jeremy Jordan) - A villain who was turned to the Heylin side when Hannibal Bean convinced him to drink the Lao Mang Long Soup in return for remaining forever young. Chase Young controls an army of therianthropic warriors, trapped in the form of jungle cats, and has the ability to turn into a reptilian creature. *'Wuya' (voiced by Cree Summer (ghost); Wendie Malick (human)) - The once most powerful and evil Heylin Witch, she was defeated by Grand Master Dashi in the first Xiaolin Showdown and imprisoned in a chest underground of where Jack Spicer's house is. Released 1,500 years later by Jack Spicer, Wuya needs him to collect Dashi's Shen Gong Wu to rule the world once again and plunge the world into 10,000 years of darkness. She frequently berates and mocks Jack. She returns to her human self thanks to Shadow. *'Jack Spicer' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Self-proclaiming as an "Evil Boy Genius" and aspiring to rule the world, Jack is largely incompetent and a bit of a bumbler, though he is persistent and never loses sight of his goals. He often refers to himself as an "evil entrepreneur." Sometimes allies himself with the Xiaolin Monks, but tries hard to impress Chase Young. *'Katnappe' (voiced by Grey DesLisle) - A cat-themed criminal and one of Jack Spicer's allies and attracked to Raimundo. *'Mala Mala Jong' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a evil monster and an greatest enemy of the Xiaolin Warriors. *'PandaBubba' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A crime boss who seeks to take over Japan and China with the Shen Gong Wu. *'Mumbo Jumbo' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a villain who steals things including Shen gong wu for his own purposes. *'Hannibal Roy Bean' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a bean-like demon who was responsible for turning Chase Young to the dark side. *'Heylin Omi' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - an evil clone of Omi created by Chase Young *'Heylin Raimundo' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - an evil clone of Raimundo created by Chase Young *'Heylin Kimiko' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - an evil clone of Kimiko created by Chase Young *'Heylin Clay' (also voiced by David Kaye) - an evil clone of Clay created by Chase Young. *'Solar Star' - an evil alien starfish who seeks to use the Shen Gon Wu his attempts to take over Earth and conquer other planets throughout the universe. Episodes See List of Xiaolin Showdown (2021 TV series) episodes Trivia * Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:2021 Category:TV Series Category:Reboots Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Category:Boomerang Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas